Zane Smith
by LokiKhan
Summary: Zane Smith a son of Hepheastus was kicked out of camp 1000 years ago. Now he is met by the most unlikely of goddesses!
1. Chapter 1

**_I in no way own PJatO_**

Hi, I'm Zane Smith, son of hepheastus, old anvil head, god of smithing! So yeah I am a demigod I fought in the Titan war two ears ago when I was sixteen and the Gigantinomy last year I was given one wish and I spent it on me becoming an immortal (not god more like the hunters where I can die in battle but won't age) I was cast out of camp because when Percy died in tarturus Poseidon had another, but this son is a stuck up brat and I told him once! After saying that he went to Chiron and said I tried to kill him. Chiron cast me out so here I am... The outcast!

1000 years later

I just woke up from my camp set up in the middle of what used to be central park when I heard a noise, I did what I do best, I press my ring (present from dad before he faded) and it turns into a full fledged suit of armor, sword, ad shield set. I walk towards the noise quietly and when I see something I start swinging. I would dodge a kick then slice and get dodged with the same results, so I switch it up by stabbing and shield butting. Finally I see the face and i drop my sword and kneel "Oh I am so sorry Lady Artemis!" She glares at me but replies with a voice like a song but also vicious "Yes boy, you should be." I get a little scared and don't mid showing it. "Lady Artemis I am so sorry, I am Zane Smith, son of Hepheastus, faded god of the forge." I spoke with much sadness in my voice, "Hepheastus faded some over fifty years and you are young, boy!" I am still kneeling and staring at the ground but reply "Y-yes ma'am tis true but I am immortal. Not a god but like your hunters." Lady Artemis seems ready to add to the jack-o-lope population. "Boy what are you doing near here?" she said being quite angered. "We'll lady Artemis this is my camp." I said pointing to my bed and tent. "No boy, I mean within a hundred yards of a hunters camp!" She says almost screaming at me. I gulp but reply, "Well I did not know Lady Artemis, I swore on the river Styx to never do anything such as flirting, attacking without being in CTF, or anything else that could get me killed by you in worse ways than being a jackrabbit." I said somewhat smiling. "But if you want Lady Artemis I will move my camp so you don't think me an enemy ma'am." I start packing up camp with her still watching to make sure I go the right way and don't follow her. "Lady Artemis if I may be so bold will you tell m best friend/awesome aunt Thalia Grace I said hello?" She looks as though thinking it over. "Fine boy but leave camp soon before I make it so you can't have children." I start laughing but stop because she starts glaring. "Sorry Lady Artemis but I lost the only person I wanted to have kids with during the giant war so that might actually help me out. But please dot because it would hurt REALY bad." She barely hides a laugh but goes back to glaring. "Let me guess, some dumb blonde daughter of Aphrodite who just so happened to like you?" She said full on death glare. "No ma'am her name was Reyna Milan, love of my life, she was a daughter of Bellona. She was very beautiful, not only outer beauty but also inner." I say this smiling because I was thinking about her. "Hmm boy you aren't ad bad as I thought but still get out of my sight since your camp is packed up. Go that way about forty-five yards." She says. "Thanks for not killing me Lady Artemis, it has been a while since I have had a conversation." I start leaving when an Empousai shoots an arrow and hits my shoulder before I could react. "Oh crap, Lady Artemis I see an army marching towards your camp hurry warn the hunters!" She starts running while I fight, but within a minute the hunters are fighting the monsters. As so as the fighting started it ended. Next thing I know, I am on the ground with a bunch of scary girls pointing bows at me. " I guess you don't want to listen to why I am here?" Saying hopefully. "Why should we boy? You were probably going to try and steal our maiden hoods while we sleep." The scariest said, I just groan and ask for an audience with Thalia, Artemis, and fifteen hunters. They only agreed when I said I would be handcuffed and the had the key. "Hi, I had just woken up in my tent when I heard a noise, I find where it was and start fighting it. I was hopelessly unmatched so I thought 'this can not be an average Empousai or something' and I was right... It was Artemis, we spoke for a while and she deemed me worthy to leave." One of the older hunters, phoebe I think stands up and speaks. "Why were you still there then boy?" I chuckled in my head. "We'll I was leaving when an arrow pierced two inches above and four inches beside my heart. I saw who shot it and asked Lady Artemis to get the hunters. So then you guys kicked their scrawny little monster butts and had me pinned." I said almost laughing from their faces since the sensed no lies. "Fine boy you may leave but me and Lady Artemis must talk with you." Thalia said, I heard a bunch of 'your gonna die' for the hunters. I instantly gulped and looked at my hands.

**_hey guys hope you like the first chapter_**!


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion

"Umm hey Aunty Thals... What ya been u! AHHHHH!" It hurts when she shocks you OH MY GODS does it hurt... "What the hades is wrong with you Zane? You has been alive this whole time and didn't say anything?" Oh gods what to do " ummmm sorry?" Wrong move... "I WAS WORRIED ANVIL HEAD YOU WERE MY FRIEND... And after Annabeth and Percy died you and Nico were all I had... Then Nico turns into a god and even though he tries he just can't stay in touch." Oh my gods I am so sorry I kept saying in my head... "Listen Thalia I would love to stay and catch up but," I pick up my bow and shoot the door with a boxing glove arrow... And I hear a ton of female yelps. "Those people are going to want to kill me because (best impersonation of a female voice) ' I am a male and am most likely trying to hook up with them for a night and then break up with then' so yeah see ya Thals." She glares and says "You aren't going anywhere." I smile a sad smile and press a button on my gauntlet and disappear and reappear at my camp. Oh gods she is going to kill me next time she sees me... Well, on that happy note I start heading out so Artemis doesn't kill me. While walking I start thinking of my friends who I have lost in the giant war... first my best friend Ben a son of Nike dies defending his girlfriend Ally (daughter of Demeter) from ten cyclops who were trying to capture her, then Percy and Annabeth died in tarturus, the worst one was when my own half-brother Leo Valdez was killed... #Flashback#

_I was fighting the giant king with my father and my half-brother Leo. Then things starting going from bad to worse, Leo came in close to hit Porphyrion with his hammers but instead the giant king sidestepped and just barely poked Leo in the side with his spear... the next thing I know I saw red and started fighting Porphyrion with my dad even stronger. I get tossed back against a pillar but that does not stop me I continue I run up to him and shoot a rope arrow on a piece of his armor thus giving me a place to climb. I climb up the rope as fast as possible and stabbed the giant king in the head with my sword while also whacking him on the head with Leo's hammer. My father comes up and sends fire blast after fire blast at Porphyrion soon enough he is dissolving into golden dust. I get up and walk over to where Leo is and what I see makes me just fall down and cry. His whole body is charred and he is spazing as if he were being shocked every few seconds (which he was) I walk over to him and after a lot of time I get the shocking to stop and try as hard as I can to get him to breath but it is hopeless... he sacrificed himself to let us win the war. Hours later we were all given gifts the seven (four now) got godhood plus Nico and Connor and Travis. I did not want anything at all except my brother coming back to life but instead they gave me immortality like the hunters. #flashback end# _Suddenly I see a flash of gold and when I look again I see someone standing there with golden eyes... "KRONOS!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Kronos!" I whisper angrily to myself... Oh gods oh gods not good not good at all. "Hmm, a son of Hephaestus?" He said in a voice that sounds like nails on a chalk board. "Umm, I don't want any trouble man... who are you anyways?" I say pretending I have no idea. "Oh I think you know boy... you helped take me down." My eyes widen before I smirk "Oh sorry Gaea didn't recognize you there!" His left eye twitches and he is practically shaking with anger... "YOU WORTHLESS DEMIGOD I AM NOT MY MOTHER! SHE WAS DESTINED TO FAIL BUT I OH I WAS NOT!" I laugh on the inside but also am trying not to beg for forgiveness. "Oh sorry Porphyrion I won't forget you again. Though you look uglier than last time..." Instantly he starts shooting golden power balls at me. "Uh oh..." I run and jump behind a boulder that ends up blowing up. Then I run and poke a button on my gauntlet which turns me invisible. I activate my armor (which looks like Daedric armor from Skyrim.) and staff (it is about 6 feet long with a hammer on one end and a spear end on the other) I run towards him while turning off my invisibility. I push my hammer end on the ground and it launched me up. I spin the staff around so the pointy end is pointing down and stab Kronos in the foot. I quickly grab it out and run away while grabbing my backpack. I keep running until I trip and fall. I hit my head on a sharp rock and pass out while my armor and staff disappear into my ring. I wake up in a room that smells damp and is covered in cobwebs. A few minutes later a man with gray hair and a long beard with gold eyes walk in. "Oh crap." I whisper... "Oh hey buddy why did you lock me up? Why don't we act like old times and let me stab you in the head so you die?" His eye starts twitching again which is starting to freak me out and he screams "YOU INSUFFERABLE DEMIGOD YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS MARK MY WORDS YOU SHALL BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH." I know I probably should of listened but he was just so boring. Still I had my ring on and I might could get it to activate... "Listen bud if you come over here and unlock one of my hands I bet I can beat you!" I say trying to sound smug but I don't usually so it was hard. Luckily he bought it and uncuffed my hand that did not have my ring on so I activated my ring while he turned around to grab his scythe. -cough-"you are an idiot!" -cough- He turns around to see what I mean and he is met by a spear head being stabbed into his eye sockets. (sort of gross but okay.) With that I walk out after fighting about fifty monsters. Once I get out I run into the very people that got me in this mess... The Hunters of Artemis. A certain hunter -cough- Thalia -cough- is looking extra pissed off... "Ummm hey guys been a while like what? A few hours?"I regretted those words instantly because Thalia shoots about five arrows and pins me to the wall... "Oh come on Aunty Thals Can't you be more civil? I do not feel like getting my butt kicked today so please?" Oh crap she is gonna kill me. She walks up to me and shocks me and actually makes me fly through the wall. "Ouch. Oh come on lets be civ- AAAAAAGGGHHHHGHGHG" Oh crap that hurt. "YOU WANT ME TO BE CIVIL YOU FIRST LEAVE FOR A THOUSAND YEARS AND THEN WE TALK FOR A WHILE AND THEN YOU LEAVE AGAIN SO NO I AM NOT GOING TO BE CIVIL!" Ohhhhhhhhhhh crap ooooohhhhh crap "Umm sorry?" again I regretted those words almost instantly because next thing I know I am pinned to the floor (I never got back up) and one arrow is right below where Apollo (sun) doesn't shine. My face is instantly showing a scared expression. "HAHAHAHAHHAA YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE... but seriously if you leave again you will find that arrow about an inch higher." I gulped then (with a lot of trouble) sit up and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Once I sat up we spoke for a long time and finally after she made me swear on the Styx to IM her every once in a while. So here I am walking around when some guy comes out of nowhere at almost inhuman speeds and barrels into me. "What the Hades dude!" I yell at the guy. His eyes widen and he asks "Are you a... Demigod?" I close my eyes to see if he smells like a monster or not... After a while I reply "Yeah immortal son of Hephaestus my name is Smith, Zane Smith (I know James Bonde) nice to meet you!" He seems shocked but replies "Hi I am Brandon McLean son of Nike." I stare at him for a second before asking "McLean? As in Ben McLean?" He looks confused but nods and says "Yeah he is... Or was full loo blooded brother." I start hyperventilating how can this be possible? "EXPLAIN!" He is shocked but nods "We'll after the defeat of Kronos he made me somewhat immortal so I could see everyone I care about die.. And it worked my brother, my girlfriend Sam (daughter of Tyche), and my own father."


	5. Chapter 5

#**AN hey guys just wanted you to know that I will be continuing but yeah just wanted to star what the characters look like and personalities**

**Zane Smith-**

**Son of Hephaestus, is 6'4 has icy blue eyes and black hair, his skin isn't tanned that much but he has Somewhat of one, he wears hoodies and dark jeans with vans and stuff (still popular in that year) with a gauntlet with a screen the size of a iPhone 5 screen that can do lots of things. He can come up with blue prints in his mind and build it with almost anything**

**Brandon McLean-**

**Son of Nike has black hair and almost silver blue eyes with a scar running down his face from the top of his eye to the top of his lip, he wears a tshirt with black and gray stripes and black Nike sweatbands along jeans dark jeans and black Nike basketball shoes (Nike kids wear Nike a lot) he has the powers of inhuman speed and he used to have wings but the got set on fire and burnt off he can also jump higher than a normal person**


	6. Chapter 6

Me and Be... I mean Brandon walked a long way untill we ran into a little city. The city was about as big as a regular college courtyard. As we were walking we saw a kid in the trees with a bow drawn and arrows in a quiver. He was about 5'7' with black hair and silver eyes he wore a trench coat with a hood, black jeans and converse. He looked at us like prey for a second before nodding and jumping next to us... freaking out Brandon but I saw him the entire time. "Aaah been a while since I have seen demigods around here." We look at him and prepare to attack but he chuckles. "I am not your enemy do not worry... but I would like to join you on your journey." "How do you know we are on a journey?" he looks at me and just chuckles again. "I am a hunter we know a lot." We just nod and he starts following us. I lead them for over three hours before an arrow that happens to be silver appears just barely missing my head... "Can we ever get a break?" The kid Aaron chuckles and guesses"No?" I chuckle then apparently a rogue lightning bolt from the sky happens to hit me... note the sarcasm. "Hey Thals what did I do to get hunted again?" she looks at me then rolls her eyes and walks back into the line of hunters. A twelve year old girl with auburn hair and silver eyes to match Aaron comes by and is about to talk when when Aaron cuts in "Mom?" she looks at him and goes on a rant about how she doesn't have kids blah blah blah.. He speaks again and says "No, 21 years in the future I shall be born from you Artemis Goddess of the moon and Perseus Jackson god of Loyalty and Swordsmanship. I was not meant to happen for even after you two got married you did not want to lose your title of goddess of virginity, and Percy respected that so he never said anything... but one night a hunter of yours insulted the Aphrodite/Venus Cabin so Aphrodite spiked you and my Father's drinks thus making me... a mistake." One look in his eyes and you could tell he was in pain from the thought of not being wanted but... Artemis still looked into his eyes in disbelief... "I swear on the styx what I said was true." She looks at him before running at him and embracing him in a hug that would rival even Tyson the cyclops (trust me I know we were friends) he looked so content and cried in joy from not being called a mistake by her. "If you were born it was not a mistake... the fates never make mistakes." I look at him again and a thought crosses my mind "You are a god!" he looks at me and nods... my eyes widen and I try to go to bow but he stops me... "I may be a god but you are my friend and I shall treat you as such." I looked stunned but nod "What are you the god of?" He looks nervous but says, "Hunters, Stealth, Archery, minor god of the moon, and ..." he mumbles the last one. "What did you say?" he looks at me and cautiously says "Time." I look at him wide eyed but smile and say "AWESOME!" He smiles and we bro-hug. "Umm, so we will be seeing you Aaron we know you want to catch up with your family." He looks at me and says "But.." I cut him off with a forced-smile "No man it is ok.. plus you can find us anytime can't you? Come see us anytime." He looks sad but nods. And with that I am off again with Brandon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry 'bout this being an AN but.. I am having problems with my comp (virus) so I have to use my phone which is a really hard to do.. We'll just wanted to say that**


End file.
